


Aftermath of Spin the Bottle

by Slytherin4always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin4always/pseuds/Slytherin4always
Summary: Harry comes to a realization after the 6th years play Spin the Bottle





	Aftermath of Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge in the Library.

     "Sirius! Sirius are you there?? Please pick up the damn mirror! I need to talk to you like right now!” I didn’t mean to sound quite so rude toward my godfather, but this was an emergency. I really needed to discuss something with him. Normally he is the one who interrupts me religiously, and the one time I really really need him there is nothing. Crickets! That's it!

  
     “Hey Pup! I’m here calm down. What’s so important that you felt the need to wake me up at 1 am. Have you been drinking? Why is your face red? Is everything ok?” Sirius was getting into panic mode now that he was looking at his godson. “Ok take a deep breath and tell me whats going on.”

  
     All Harry could do was take a deep breath and nod his head. Now that he had access to his godfather he wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t even sure is he should say anything. I mean it was just one kiss right. It was only a stupid game of spin the bottle and they had been drinking and that didn’t really mean anything right?

     “OK here goes nothing. I did something really stupid. Something I never thought I would do, and now that I’ve done it I can’t undo it and I’m freaking out a little here.” Harry spoke quickly trying to get it all out in the open. “I kissed someone and I don’t know what to do about it!”

     Sirius looked at Harry slightly startled at the slight confession that he was just given. He knew that there had to be something else. He knew that Harry had kissed girls before so he was having a really hard time trying to figure out just what the problem…. Oh. “Harry this isn’t about kissing a girl is it?”

     Harry wouldn’t look Sirius in the eye as he confirmed “No it’s not, and I don’t know what to do.”

     “Take a deep breath and then start from the top. Just remember that nothing you say or do or feel is ever going to make me think less of you”. Saying these words brought back a memory very similar to this from many years ago. The only difference being that the person using the other mirror had green eyes instead of hazel, and the messy haired boy with glasses was doing the confessing this time. James had said those exact same words to him when he was about to tell him about having kissed Remus the first time.

     Taking a couple deep breathes Harry had calmed down enough to start explaining what went on. “After the Halloween Ball all the 6th years decided to hang out in the Room of Requirement, have an after party I guess you would say. That’s when Lavender decided it would be a great idea to play spin the bottle. I still can’t believe that I let Hermione talk me into playing. I just wanted to sit on the sidelines.”

     “Harry your rambling”, Sirius was trying not to chuckle at what he knew was coming.

     “Right. Sorry. So we all started playing and then it was Malfoy’s turn…”

     “Wait Malfoy! As in Draco Malfoy, son of my cousin Narcissa, father is a Death Eater, that Malfoy?”

     “Yeah that Malfoy. Are you going to keep interrupting or are you going to let me finish telling you this really really bad thing that happened.?!” Harry was starting to get a little whiny between the late hour and really just wanting to get this off his chest.

     “You’re right carry on.” Sirius had a pretty good idea about how the rest of this conversation was going to go but decided it would be best to not interrupt and let Harry finish.

     “So Dra.. Malfoy spun and it landed on me. Before I knew what was happening he was standing in front of me and then he kissed me, and, well, ummm….”

     “Spit it out Harry, it’s ok” Sirius said trying to give Harry the support he needed to finish his story.

     “Before I knew what was happening I was kissing him back and I kinda liked it and now I don’t know what to do!!!!!” Harry spewed this out in a way that made is seem like it was all one word.

     “Is that all? You kissed a boy and you liked it?” Sirius didn’t see what the big deal was. He was absolutely fine with Harry being bi-sexual or gay. He was still the same Harry. Not to mention the fact that Harry knew about the relationship between Remus and himself.

     “You’re ok with this?” Harry asked, not entirely sure if it was true.

     “I would be the world's biggest hypocrite if I wasn’t.” Sirius said trying to reassure his godson.

     “Not the me liking guys thing,” Harry started, “The me liking Draco thing.”

     “Oh, that. I’m not thrilled but I can’t say that I’m surprised either. The two of you have been having at each other for years. You were either going to end up killing each other or in bed together. Wait you haven't slept with him have you?”

     “Really Sirius?! I just finally figured out that I like him, so no I haven't slept with him!” Harry couldn’t believe that Sirius would ask something like that. Ok so maybe he could but that was totally beside that point.

     All of a sudden someone was outside the dorm room door and was knocking frantically. “Hold on a minute Padfoot someone is at the door.” Harry put down the mirror and opened the door to see who was on the other side He was completely surprised by who he found on the other side.

     “Oh good Harry you’re still awake. I really wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and that it won’t happen again. No one has to know its not a big deal. I mean I should have just said that I wouldn’t kiss you and that the whole thing was crazy.” Draco looked really nervous which was completely new. Harry had never seen a nervous Malfoy, hell he didn’t even know that Malfoy’s could get nervous. That was when Harry realized how brave it was for Draco to find a way into Gryffindor tower to confront him like this. He was a little in awe of him at the moment. He also decided that if a Slytherin had this much courage then he could show just as much.

     “It’s ok Draco.” Harry whispered. “I kinda liked it too.” That was when Harry leaned in and started to slowly kiss Draco. This was what Harry had been waiting for. A kiss that was so simple, but meant more than any kiss he had ever had with Cho or Ginny. It was perfect. Right up until…

     “Harry who is it? What’s going on?” Sirius was starting to worry that something bad was happening, then he saw Harry and a blonde guy, that could only be a Malfoy, come into focus.

     “Sorry Sirius it’s getting late gotta go!” Harry quickly closed the connection with the mirror. The last thought that Harry had before Draco started to kiss him again was how he could completely get used to this.


End file.
